Since you been gone
by kittsrockfsmail.net
Summary: Ok my fist songfic. It's about Link and Amber. Please R&R.   WARNING:slashy....


since you been gone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's the thing We started out friends It was cool, but it was all pretend **

**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone.**

Link Larkin and all the other concil members greeted the new girl, Amber Von Tussel. She was pretty. Link smiled down at her as she was introduced to him as his new dance partner. 'Hey.' She said. 'Hi.' Link smiled gidilly.

**You're dedicated, you took the time Wasn't long 'til I called you mine **

**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**

Link and Amber were rehersing their new dance move after the 'Corny Collins show'. Amber looked so gracefull as she spun, her bright dress twerlled around her like a raindow as Link watched in aw. 'What?' Amber asked, a small smile on her pink lips. 'Com'er.' said Link, cupping her face in his hands. He gelntly lowered his lips to her's and kissed her passionatly, then they broke apart. Amber giggled and Link blushed stupidly as he bit his bottem lip. Link Larkin did _not _blush.

**And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I picture me with you That's all you'd ever hear me say ...**

Link and Amber stared at the large screen in the parking lot. They were watching 'The Blob' which wasn't at all interesting let alone scary, but Amber seemed very inerested in it as Link tried to please her. 'C'imon baby, pleeease.' Link grunted as he tried to un-buton Amber's pale yellow sweater, only to have his hand swatted away by her own. 'Link nooooooooo, im not ready yet.' She wined. 'But doll I'm...' 'Link, I'm trying to watch the _blob_.'she hissed. Link burried his head in his hands, trying not to concertraite on his throbbing member.

**But since you been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah Thanks to you, now I get what I want Since you been gone **

Link shoved amber pouted face away. 'No, Amber.' He said sternly, then ran to join Tracy who was dancing for the Miss Teenage Hairspray pagenent. He didn't care about Aber any more. It was just him and Tracy.

**How can I put it, you put me on I even fell for that stupid love song Yeah, yeah, since you been gone **

Link lay back onto Amber's pink quillted bed, propping his head up with his shoulders as Amber stripped for him. Her Mother was out for the night, so Amber had phoned Link saying that 'She was ready', and of coase he came running. Amber unstrapped her bra, which was her last peice of clothing, and joined Link on her bed as she undressed him, giving him soft kisses every so often. Befor they knew it, Link was inbetween her legs, thrusting into her gently as first, as not to hurt her. They both let out moans of pleasure as they became one.

**How come I'd never hear you say I just wanna be with you Guess you never felt that way...**

Link lay under Amber's cover's with her ontop of him. Once he had caught his breathe, he whispered 'I love you.' There was no relpy. Amber just snuggled closer to his chest. Link furrowed his brow. Maybe she ...just.. didn't hear him. Yer, that was it. He prayed that was it or she was just asleep or something...

**But since you been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want Since you been gone **

Link was dancing with Tracy, he didn't care about Amber's harsh screams from behind. She never loved him, so he didn't love him, he guessed. He grinned down at Tracy, then took her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. _Tracy._

**You had your chance, you blew it Out of sight, out of mind Shut your mouth, I just can't take it Again and again and again and again!**

This was why Link left Amber: Link was looking for Amber _everywere. _There was only a few more minuted untill the Miss hairspray pagenent, she wasn't to be seen. Link quickly dashed back stage. As he was about to pass corny's dressingroom, he heard soft moans and giggles and moans coming from cony's room. His general ingstinc was to glance in, but as he did so, he saw Amber, _his _Amber having sex with Corny! 'AMBER!' He yelled, his voice cracking as he did so. Amber spun round, her dishevlled her bouncing in fornt of her face. 'L-link?' She squeeked. Link turned on his heel and exited the building, Amber followed him quickly. 'Link, wait please!' she cried, grabbing his wrist. 'Why'd d'ya do it, hum?' he demanded. 'I-i, did it for ..us, bayby.' She said, half smilinf. 'WHAT?' 'C-Corny said that, if i slept with him, we'd win the competition.' Link stared down at her in disbelief. 'Whore.' He spat, befor shoving her away andwalked quickly down the path, ignoring Amer's screams.

**Since you been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah Thanks to you Now I get, I get what I want I can breathe for the first time I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah Thanks to you Now I get You should know that I get I get what I want...**

Link held Tracy in his arms backstage as they madeout. All thoughts Amber were exiting his mind now. All he could think about was the sweet taste of Tracy's mouth has his touge intwinded with hers. _No more Amber._

**Since you been gone Since you been gone Since you been gone.**

Linked looked down sadly at the photo of him and Amber. They both looked so happy together. He sighed as he gently rubbed a thumb over the photo Amber's face. No more them.

end


End file.
